


Supplementary Report

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enclosed are a series of supplementary appendices detailing abnormalities in reality appearing either a) definitely or b) probably as a result of the Over-Synchronization of the Cyber Shaman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplementary Report

Supplementary Report to Report 0824 ("Report on the Over-Synchronization of the Cyber Shaman"): "On Abnormalities Occurring after the Over-Synchronization Incident"

See Report 0824 for a complete summary of the events of 10/22/2020 and the Over-Synchronization of the Cyber Shaman.

Enclosed are a series of supplementary appendices detailing abnormalities in reality appearing either a) definitely or b) probably as a result of the Over-Synchronization of the Cyber Shaman.

All supplementary material appended in this file is classified with level 5 clearance only.

* * *

Appendix 1 - the Devouring Angels

10/25/2020, 18:03

The first of the devouring angels was discovered at ground zero at this time; subsequent devouring angels were discovered over the next five hours. With the exception of Varna all appear to have lost all memory of their original identities.

List of devouring angels discovered between 18:03 on 10/22/2020 and 23:27 on 10/22/2020:

Varna - Serph Sheffield - Terminated  
Uriel - Dr. Jacob Mallory - Sealed  
Raphael - Scott Langley - Sealed  
Gabriel - Dr. Melissa Andrews - Sealed  
Michael - Lt. Harry Watts - Sealed  
Meganada - Caleb Beck - Sealed

No others were found at the time. 10/23/2020 the Technical Division has requested permission to analyze samples from the sealed devouring angels. Permission was granted on 10/25/2020.

* * *

Appendix 2 - Increase in Corrupt Solar Data

10/28/2020 12:13

Analyses by the Technical Division of the solar data conducted between 10/25/2020 and 10/28/2020 has revealed an 80% increase in corrupt data from the sun. Samples dating back three days show the rate of increase at 2%/day after an initial spike correlating to the date of the Over-Synchronization incident.

See Report 0827 for a complete summary of the recent change in Cuvier Syndrome cases (likelihood of contracting, effect on the environment, speed of development in humans).

A copy of Appendix 2 is included in Report 0827.

* * *

Appendix 3 - Crash of the American Inspiration

10/28/2020 3:14

The American Cruise Lines ship _The American Inspiration_ crashed on 10/22/2020 with no survivors.

While the crash had been subsequently recorded as accidental due to equipment failure, crash time occurred at exactly 18:03.

No connection between the incidences has otherwise been established.

* * *

Appendix 4 - HVAC Breakdown

10/28/2020 19:31

At this time the temperature controls in the EGG facility were discovered to be broken. It is impossible to determine when the temperature controls broke; discovery was made by Dr. Naomi Williams, who had hidden from the appearance of devouring angels "Varna" and "Meganada" (see Appendix 1 to this supplementary report). She did not notice any immediate temperature change but discovered it shortly after. Quote from interview:

>   
>  _After a while the adrenaline wore off and I found myself shivering hard. At first I thought it was just the shock and fear, but as time went on the boredom and desire to learn what was going on was overcoming that. I still didn't come out because I didn't want to get eaten like that, but I'd stopped feeling shocky. There were controls in the room I was in and I went over to see if I could turn them up, so I could at least be comfortable as I hid, but the display just read "DEAD". No amount of fiddling with it changed anything; the heat was definitely broken._   
> 

The possibility of the central heating shorting out due to the electro-magnetic pulse that resulted with the Over-Synchronization of the Cyber Shaman is under consideration.

Edit 10/31/2020 4:18

Recorded coincidence or undiscovered connection; the electro-magnetic pulse shorted out no other systems.

* * *

Appendix 5 - Without Love

11/02/2020 6:15

On return to checking systems more thoroughly it has been discovered that the word 'love' has been excised from all books, digital records, music, and otherwise recorded media. It has been replaced with a blank space (if visual) or a moment of silence (if auditory).

Theorized connection relates to the Cyber Shaman's SGVsbG8gR2FuZGFsZiwKClJlaGV2a29yIGhhcyBqdXN0IHJlcGxpZWQgdG8gYSB0aHJlYWQgeW91  
IGhhdmUgc3Vic2NyaWJlZCB0byBlbnRpdGxlZCAtIEhPV1RPOiBIZWFyIG11bHRpcGxlIHNvdW5k  
cyB1c2luZyBCb3RoIEVTRCAmIEFMU0EgLSBpbiB0aGUgSG9hcnkgNS4wNCBDdXN0b21pemF0aW9u  
IFRpcHMgJiBUcmlja3MgZm9ydW0gb2YgVWJ1bnR1IEZvcnVtcy4KClRoaXMgdGhyZWFkIGlzIGxv  
Y2F0ZWQgYXQ6Cmh0dHA6Ly91YnVudHVmb3J1bXMub3JnL3Nob3d0aHJlYWQucGhwP3Q9MzIwNjMm  
Z290bz1uZXdwb3N0CgpIZXJlIGlzIHRoZSBtZXNzYWdlIHRoYXQgaGFzIGp1c3QgYmVlbiBwb3N0  
ZWQ6CioqKioqKioqKioqKioqKgpXZWxsLCBJIGRpZCB0aGF0LCBidXQgaXQgd291bGQganVzdCBw  
bGF5IGEgc2VyaWVzIG9mIHBjIHNwZWFrZXIgYmVlcHMgYW5kIHRoZSBpbnRlcmZhY2Ugc291bmRz  
IGluIFVidW50dSBzdGlsbCB3b3VsZG4ndCBwbGF5LiBJdCB3b3VsZCBvbmx5IHdvcmsgaWYgSSBy  
ZWJvb3RlZC4KCkZvcnR1bmF0ZWx5LCBJIGRvbid0IGhhdmUgdG8gd29ycnkgYWJvdXQgdGhhdCBu  
b3cgOikKKioqKioqKioqKioqKioqCgoKVGhlcmUgbWF5IGJlIG90aGVyIHJlcGxpZXMgYWxzbywg  
YnV0IHlvdSB3aWxsIG5vdCByZWNlaXZlIGFueSBtb3JlIG5vdGlmaWNhdGlvbnMgdW50aWwgeW91  
IHZpc2l0IHRoZSBmb3J1bSBhZ2Fpbi4KCllvdXJzLApVYnVudHUgRm9ydW1zIHRlYW0KCn5+fn5+  
fn5+fn5+fn5+fn5+fn5+fn5+fn5+fn5+fn5+fn5+fn4KVW5zdWJzY3JpcHRpb24gaW5mb3JtYXRp  
b246CgpUbyB1bnN1YnNjcmliZSBmcm9tIHRoaXMgdGhyZWFkLCBwbGVhc2UgdmlzaXQgdGhpcyBw  
YWdlOgpodHRwOi8vdWJ1bnR1Zm9ydW1zLm9yZy9zdWJzY3JpcHRpb24ucGhwP2RvPXVzdWImdD0z  
MjA2MwoKVG8gdW5zdWJzY3JpYmUgZnJvbSBBTEwgdGhyZWFkcywgcGxlYXNlIHZpc2l0IHRoaXMg  
cGFnZToKaHR0cDovL3VidW50dWZvcnVtcy5vcmcvc3Vic2NyaXB0aW9uLnBocD9kbz12aWV3c3Vi  
c2NyaXB0aW9uJmZvbGRlcmlkPWFsbA==

* * *

cyB1c2luZyBCb3RoIEVTRCAmIEFMU0EgLSBpbiB0aGUgSG9hcnkgNS4wNCBDdXN0b21pemF0aW9u  
IFRpcHMgJiBUcmlja3MgZm9ydW0gb2YgVWJ1bnR1IEZvcnVtcy4KClRoaXMgdGhyZWFkIGlzIGxv  
Y2F0ZWQgYXQ6Cmh0dHA6Ly91YnVudHVmb3J1bXMub3JnL3Nob3d0aHJlYWQucGhwP3Q9MzIwNjMm  
Z290bz1uZXdwb3N0CgpIZXJlIGlzIHRoZSBtZXNzYWdlIHRoYXQgaGFzIGp1c3QgYmVlbiBwb3N0  
ZWQ6CioqKioqKioqKioqKioqKgpXZWxsLCBJIGRpZCB0aGF0LCBidXQgaXQgd291bGQganVzdCBw  
bGF5IGEgc2VyaWVzIG9mIHBjIHNwZWFrZXIgYmVlcHMgYW5kIHRoZSBpbnRlcmZhY2Ugc291bmRz  
IGluIFVidW50dSBzdGlsbCB3b3VsZG4ndCBwbGF5LiBJdCB3b3VsZCBvbmx5IHdvcmsgaWYgSSBy  
ZWJvb3RlZC4KCkZvcnR1bmF0ZWx5LCBJIGRvbid0IGhhdmUgdG8gd29ycnkgYWJvdXQgdGhhdCBu  
b3cgOikKKioqKioqKioqKioqKioqCgoKVGhlcmUgbWF5IGJlIG90aGVyIHJlcGxpZXMgYWxzbywg

 

* * *

IFRpcHMgJiBUcmlja3MgZm9ydW0gb2YgVWJ1bnR1IEZvcnVtcy4KClRoaXMgdGhyZWFkIGlzIGxv  
Y2F0ZWQgYXQ6Cmh0dHA6Ly91YnVudHVmb3J1bXMub3JnL3Nob3d0aHJlYWQucGhwP3Q9MzIwNjMm  
Z290bz1uZXdwb3N0CgpIZXJlIGlzIHRoZSBtZXNzYWdlIHRoYXQgaGFzIGp1c3QgYmVlbiBwb3N0  
ZWQ6CioqKioqKioqKioqKioqKgpXZWxsLCBJIGRpZCB0aGF0LCBidXQgaXQgd291bGQganVzdCBw  
bGF5IGEgc2VyaWVzIG9mIHBjIHNwZWFrZXIgYmVlcHMgYW5kIHRoZSBpbnRlcmZhY2Ugc291bmRz  
IGluIFVidW50dSBzdGlsbCB3b3VsZG4ndCBwbGF5LiBJdCB3b3VsZCBvbmx5IHdvcmsgaWYgSSBy  
ZWJvb3RlZC4KCkZvcnR1bmF0ZWx5LCBJIGRvbid0IGhhdmUgdG8gd29ycnkgYWJvdXQgdGhhdCBu  
IFRpcHMgJiBUcmlja3MgZm9ydW0gb2YgVWJ1bnR1IEZvcnVtcy4KClRoaXMgdGhyZWFkIGlzIGxv  
Y2F0ZWQgYXQ6Cmh0dHA6Ly91YnVudHVmb3J1bXMub3JnL3Nob3d0aHJlYWQucGhwP3Q9MzIwNjMm  
Z290bz1uZXdwb3N0CgpIZXJlIGlzIHRoZSBtZXNzYWdlIHRoYXQgaGFzIGp1c3QgYmVlbiBwb3N0  
ZWQ6CioqKioqKioqKioqKioqKgpXZWxsLCBJIGRpZCB0aGF0LCBidXQgaXQgd291bGQganVzdCBw  
bGF5IGEgc2VyaWVzIG9mIHBjIHNwZWFrZXIgYmVlcHMgYW5kIHRoZSBpbnRlcmZhY2Ugc291bmRz  
IGluIFVidW50dSBzdGlsbCB3b3VsZG4ndCBwbGF5LiBJdCB3b3VsZCBvbmx5IHdvcmsgaWYgSSBy  
ZWJvb3RlZC4KCkZvcnR1bmF0ZWx5LCBJIGRvbid0IGhhdmUgdG8gd29ycnkgYWJvdXQgdGhelphelpdCBu

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Addendum to the Supplementary report to Report 0824, 11/04/2020

All subsequent data appended to the report becomes corrupted the moment it is entered in the database.

Debate is in progress on whether to consider this an abnormality to be appended to the supplementary report.


End file.
